


獵人與貓鼬

by Huo_z



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sassy Will Graham, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huo_z/pseuds/Huo_z
Summary: 漢尼拔有意操作的一夜情，隔天早晨懵逼的威爾跟飽餐一頓的漢尼拔。然後再一次早上運動。





	獵人與貓鼬

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次開車，寫的不好請見諒: )  
> 我還在想要不要寫一夜情內容。

　　威爾睜開眼睛，被窗外照入的陽光刺的瞇了瞇眼，然後後知後覺的發現自己胸口上一顆褐色的腦袋。

　　他愣了一下，然後回想起昨晚香豔的畫面。

　　床上糾纏在一起的肉體，空氣裡淫靡的氣味，自己臣服與男人身下求饒的話以及男人故意加大力道撞擊引起的水聲。

　　威爾彷彿整個人要燒起來一般，明明只是來吃個晚餐，怎麼最後發展成這個樣子？？早知道不應該喝酒的，更可恨的是他的下身居然因為那些畫面又起了反應！

　　他有點惱怒的想將趴在他身上的男人推開，他的陰莖正貼在男人的下腹部。

　　“威爾？那麼早起嗎……再多睡會。”漢尼拔因為剛睡醒而有些沙啞的聲音響起，他抓住威爾要推開他的手。

　　“放開我！”威爾將手往後想抽出他的手，卻因為整個身體傳來的痠痛感而失敗，特別是後穴，到現在都還痛痛麻麻的！！

　　“oh sh*t！ ”威爾又往後躺倒在床上。

　　“ 威爾，不要這麼激動……我可不想在你還沒恢復前又來一次。”漢尼拔將手撐在威爾兩側，靠近他的耳朵說道。

　　漢尼拔沙啞的聲音在耳邊響起，溫熱的呼吸吐在威爾的耳上，他感覺到貼在大腿旁炙熱的硬物。

　　“當然，如果你想的話就另當別論了。”邊說，漢尼拔的手邊撫上威爾硬挺的下身。

　　“NO！！”威爾掙扎著想脫離漢尼拔的掌控。

　　“別這麼緊張，你會很舒服的……”漢尼拔邊說邊固定住威爾的雙手，一隻手則搓揉著他的下身。

　　“像昨晚一樣。”

　　威爾仍然在掙扎，但因為脆弱的下身被漢尼拔握住而不敢太過激烈，漢尼拔的手有薄薄的繭，有點粗糙卻又柔軟的手並沒有讓威爾感到疼痛，而是越來越多的快感。

　　“啊…哈…放…放開我……”威爾帶著情慾的聲音染上哭腔，他的眼眶泛紅帶了點淚花。

　　“別急……在等等。”漢尼拔輕輕的吻了威爾的臉頰，鬆開了箝制住他的手，轉而從後面捧起威爾的頭，讓他能夠更輕鬆的吻上他的唇。

　　撲鼻而來的雄性氣味讓威爾想要閃躲，卻因為被抓住腦袋而無法逃避。

　　漢尼拔的舌撬開他的嘴巴闖入他的口腔裡，捲著他的舌頭吸吮著他的津液，淫靡的水聲在安靜的房間中特別清楚，下身的刺激也沒有停下，而是加快速度的擼動著。

　　“啊…要…啊…要射了……”

　　途中，漢尼拔鬆開了按著他的手，放開他讓他能夠呼吸，威爾喘著粗氣，缺氧讓他整個人暈呼呼的，下身的刺激仍然在繼續。

　　看他差不多喘過氣了，漢尼拔再次吻上他。

　　雙重的刺激讓威爾很快的達到了巔峰，他不自覺的緊抱著漢尼拔，指甲在漢尼拔的背上撓出了一道道紅痕，最後 他身體緊繃的射在漢尼拔手中。

　　威爾射出來後漢尼拔也終於放過他的舌頭，戀戀不捨的又輕咬了一下，嘗到血腥味在口中擴散開後才放開他。

　　“哈…哈…很痛！”威爾喘著氣喊道，他的舌頭正在流血！

　　“哈哈…對不起，不小心太大力了。”說著，漢尼拔看了看手上白濁的液體，伸出舌頭將液體舔拭乾淨。

　　“你…你幹嘛吃掉！！”威爾震驚的看著漢尼拔的動作。

　　“威爾，知道精液的成分嗎？”漢尼拔問道。

　　“水、蛋白質、酶、果糖……”威爾仍然呆愣著，可是回答的很迅速。

　　“所以吃了也不會怎樣。”說著，漢尼拔伸出手將威爾抱入懷中。

　　“而且這是你的，不吃太可惜了……”他靠在威爾的耳邊說。

　　威爾漲紅著臉身體僵硬的輕推一下漢尼拔。

　　漢尼拔低下頭輕吻威爾的脖頸，順著往下啃咬起他的鎖骨，留下一串紅痕。

　　“嘿 說真的，快放開我，我今天還得去找傑克……你的酒應該醒了吧？”猶豫了一下威爾還是問了。

　　昨天晚上他們上床的事，冷靜下來之後覺得也還好，喝了酒一時衝動，男人嘛難免。

　　但是剛剛呢？漢尼拔對他是那種感情嗎？

　　他一直把漢尼拔當成良師益友，不可反駁的威爾對漢尼拔的確也有些好感，但是沒想過會發展成這種樣子，他們現在是什麼關係？只是一夜情？還是炮友？

　　在威爾陷入自我懷疑時，漢尼拔鬆開了抱著他的手。

　　“ ？？ ”威爾轉頭疑惑的看著他。

　　“不是你讓我放開的嗎？”漢尼拔半撐著身微笑的看著威爾，似是不明白威爾的疑惑。

　　“厄……對…我讓你放開的……”威爾莫名的有些失落，轉身就準備下床。

　　“等等，你就這樣丟下我？”漢尼拔突然問。

　　“什麼？”威爾這次是真的疑惑了。

　　漢尼拔沒說什麼，他伸手牽住他的手，然後將威爾的手拉向他硬挺已久的下身。

　　“我的這裡可是為了你忍的非常痛苦，你要就這樣不理他了嗎？”

　　威爾腦袋一片空白，完全不知道該如何反應，手上灼熱的溫度刺激著他的神經，反射性的想抽回手，卻被漢尼拔緊緊抓著。

　　“幫我弄出來……”

　　漢尼拔的聲音彷彿有一股魔力，威爾紅著臉握住漢尼拔的陰莖開始擼動。

　　“對…就是這樣…別放開了……”漢尼拔將頭抵在威爾的肩上，環抱著他。

　　不管怎樣，威爾現在只想趕快讓漢尼拔釋放！！威爾的確會手淫，但是從來沒有幫別人做過，手上的硬物溫度一直很高，而且隱隱又有變大的趨勢。

　　不知道過了多久，可能五分鐘；可能十分鐘，但是威爾覺得像是過了一個世紀！漢尼拔完全沒有要釋放的感覺，而且他們兩個的姿勢已經從坐著，變成漢尼拔半躺著，威爾坐在他的雙腿之間。

　　漢尼拔像是什麼都沒感覺到一樣，只是興味盎然的看著他。

　　幫漢尼拔手淫的過程，威爾又不由自主的想到昨晚的畫面，就是他手中的硬物，讓他昨晚如此沉淪於情慾之中。

　　威爾走神的過程中，漢尼拔突然起身，摸向威爾的下身，威爾被嚇的往後跌了一下，才發現自己又勃起了。

　　“啊……”被握住後，威爾弓起身低吟了一聲。

　　“在想什麼？”漢尼拔靠在他的耳邊，沙啞的帶著笑意的聲音說道。

　　“沒…沒有。”威爾瞥過頭說道。

　　他的拇指無意間擦過手中硬物的頂端，讓漢尼拔顫抖了一下。

　　“哼嗯……”漢尼拔喘了口氣後也不甘示弱的摩擦了一下威爾的陰莖。

　　“啊…別…別碰……”威爾因為下身再次被刺激而放開了握著硬物的手。

　　“你放開了……”漢尼拔說道，然後抓起威爾放開的手。

　　他伸出舌頭慢慢的舔著威爾的手，手腕、手心、指腹、指尖，他細細的舔著，像是在享受佳餚一樣，細細的品嚐。

　　溫熱的舌頭在皮膚上滑動著留下一條條水漬，窗外的陽光映照在半跪著的漢尼拔身上，半瞇著的眼睛看向威爾，充滿情慾的眼神讓威爾深陷其中。

　　漢尼拔總是能讓威爾甘願臣服於他。

　　舔著威爾的手的同時，他用自己灼熱的陰莖去摩擦威爾的下身。

　　“嗯…啊……”威爾忍不住仰起頭呻吟，剛發洩過的下身特別敏感，被漢尼拔灼熱的硬物摩擦，讓他有種又要洩了的感覺。

　　漢尼拔放開威爾的手，整個人覆蓋上威爾的身體，他伸出一隻手掐住威爾的脖子，低下頭啃咬他的側頸，下身不忘繼續摩擦著。

　　就在威爾快要達到頂峰時，漢尼拔突然停住，用手指抵住威爾的頂端。

　　“放開……”威爾眼眶泛紅的看著漢尼拔，帶著哭腔沙啞的聲音聽的出他已經陷入快感之中。

　　他沒辦法忍受，快要高潮時被打斷讓他異常難耐。  
　　“我都還沒射過呢…你還沒讓我出來，卻又要再次高潮了……”漢尼拔似是在嘆息，手上豪不猶豫的繼續刺激著威爾卻又不讓他射出來。

　　“啊…漢尼拔…拜託…啊……”威爾抓著漢尼拔的手哀求道。

　　“你不能這麼自私，威爾。”漢尼拔從抽屜裡拿出一條鵝黃色的絲帶，慢慢的綁在威爾的下身。

　　“啊……”威爾伸出手想將絲帶解下。

　　“不…現在還不行……”漢尼拔抓著威爾的手。

　　“先幫我弄出來就讓你射……”漢尼拔吻了吻威爾的頭頂，然後放開他。

　　“不能用手。”漢尼拔說完後往後躺，像是要任威爾處置。

　　“什麼？！”威爾驚叫道。

　　“我說，不能用手，我剛剛給過你機會了，可惜你沒有珍惜。”漢尼拔說道，狀似無奈。

　　“那我要怎麼讓你……射？”威爾睜大眼睛，問道。

　　“我也不知道，也許……用嘴巴？”漢尼拔充滿笑意的聲音說道。

　　“嘴！？”威爾驚叫出聲，一臉不可置信的看著漢尼拔。

　　漢尼拔只是笑著，看著威爾的眼睛充滿笑意。

　　“是啊，快點吧，你不是也很難受嗎？”漢尼拔邊說邊磨蹭了一下威爾的下身。

　　突然的刺激讓威爾軟了腰，他忿忿的瞪了漢尼拔一眼，然後看向漢尼拔一直沒發洩過的陰莖，他的陰莖腫脹著，上面分佈的筋讓他看起來有點兇殘，前端正分泌出一些液體。

　　威爾吞了吞口水，下定決心似的靠向漢尼拔的下身，小心翼翼的觸碰，接著是試探性的舔拭。

　　並沒有想像中讓人難受的氣味，濃郁的氣味帶著男人特有的體香，威爾覺得感覺其實沒有那麼壞。

　　漢尼拔在威爾剛碰到他時就差點忍不住了，多麼美好的畫面，他可愛的貓鼬為了慾望而屈服於他。

　　威爾的動作雖然生澀，但不妨礙漢尼拔越來越好的心情，以及 越來越想將他吃掉的衝動。

　　難得找到想要讓他變成同類的人，只要轉化完成，他將會是最了解他內心的人，相比起來這點食慾還是可以克制的。

　　在威爾突然含入時，漢尼拔猛的抓住威爾的頭，十指深入他的捲髮裡，威爾反射性的想往後退，卻因為漢尼拔的手無法動彈。

　　漢尼拔將他的頭往下壓，挺起腰將陰莖深入他的喉嚨。

　　威爾反射性的乾嘔，食道和舌頭想將漢尼拔的陰莖推出，剛好給了漢尼拔足夠的刺激，他射在威爾的嘴裡。

　　威爾被突如其來的精液嗆到，漢尼拔放開他，威爾往後退倒在床上，臉色漲紅咳的喘不過氣，他瞪像漢尼拔。

　　“對不起 威爾，不過你得體諒，那是正常反應……你想試試嗎？”漢尼拔幫威爾順著氣問道。

　　“哈…哈……不用了！謝謝！”威爾喊道。

　　“喔…好吧……”漢尼拔說著點了點小威爾。

　 沒關係，我們以後會有很多時間能試的。

　　 My Herpestidae My Will .　

END.


End file.
